Alive, with the Glory of LOVE!
by GumLime Pirate
Summary: Axel x Roxas. Sort of Axel's POV, but not really. Mostly rated for language so far. R&R, please. It motivates me. x3 Title from the Say Anything song. LISTEN TO IT. :D Oh and, weird POV switch from first chapter. I confuse myself.
1. When I watch you, wanna do you

Axel sighed, flicking ash of the tip of his cigarrette onto the carpet. He was hoping it'd start a fire or something. 

It didn't.

It kind of sucked to be at a party and have somebody you're interested in there. Like Roxas.

With his girlfriend. Namine.

Yeah, I know. Ain't that a bitch?

They don't even look right together. She's like the female version of him.

Except she's ugly. Dumb whore.

Now I'm stuck watching everybody else dancing and having fun.

Your typical party, four people in the corner smoking weed: Cloud, Leon, Zexion, and Riku; four preppy girls in a line dry-humping each other: Yuffie, Kairi, Selphie, and Aerith.

Music too loud to really hear any part of it but the beat, and the lights are almost out so you can barely see, with a strobe light on the table making the room like pretty trippy.

And between flashes I saw them, and it pisses me off like hell.

That whore just grinding against him.

And Roxas doesn't mind that at all, grasping her hips and laughing into her ear.

And what really ticked me was knowing I only hated her because I wanted to be that whore.

What did she have that I didn't?

_A vagina, dipshit. _I would mentally tell myself, a rack, but she really didn't have one.

I'm was just the typical outcast of the party at this point, because I really don't feel like dancing, smoking weed, or laughing at the stupid girls in the line.

I feel like beating the shit out of somebody. A bleach-blonde somebody.

Then Larxene sits next to me and grins, and we just start talking, because we're both completely bored.

"Shitty party."

"Probably not. We're probably the shits here." She had a point.

"Whatev'." I crushed the cigarette in the ash tray and shrugged. She was dressed pretty rad, red skirt with a black, studded chain belt; a white half-shirt and black fishnets over her torso. She had on a spiked choker, and a red streak through that crazy hairstyle of hers. The colors reminded me of cotton candy, the blonde and the red.

I was suprised nobody was hitting on her.

"So, this kinda sucks. But only for us." I laughed at that one, and nodded in the smoker's direction;

"Wanna get high?" She cackled and got up, which was, 'yes', in her language, so I followed her and we sat by the guys in the corner.

Wierd how friends can just cheer you up.

The guys were all pitifully high. It was hella funny, though. "Woahhh, Cloud, you look. You look seriously. Are you listening? Cloud? Hey, hey Cloud. You look. You look hot. Did I ever tell you? That you looked hot?" Zexion laughed, taking a long drag as he listened to Leon babble.

Cloud looked dazed. "No-ho-hooooo, Leon, you haven't. Did I ever tell you? That YOU looked hot?" The brunette let out an uncharacteristically high laugh, and shook his head no.

Four minutes later they were making out.

Me and Larxene were laughing between drags of the blunt Cloud and Leon'd dropped in their actions. Maybe the party didn't suck _too_ badly. I turned to look at Riku, who seemed awfully tired. "Riku? Hey. RIKU," I snapped in front of the dazed boy's face. Riku didn't blink. "What it do, Axel?"

"Dude," I took another drag, his eyes flicking back, "You look fucking dead." Riku stirred slightly.

"Did you just say you want to fuck my head?" Larxene snorted at that, which set Zexion off laughing. Snorts will never stop being funny.

"No, dumbass. I said you look fucking DEAD." Riku shrugged, "If you say so, Axel." He fell forewards and started fumbling on the my belt. I just stared, stunned for a moment before shoving him off.

"Are you fucking retarded?"

"You want to fuck me harder? But... we haven't started yet." I slapped myself in the face. "Forget it." Riku didn't reply, but rolled his eyes as if exasperated.

Larxene was laughing now, for no reason. Which let Axel know she was high. Zexion caught that as well. "Hey. Larx. LARX." She smiled up at him. "Chahhh, Sexion?" She always called him that, with her retarded obsession with 'Emo' boys. "Larx, wanna make out?"

"Why?" He shrugged. "Because like, its a party." So they did.

I stared at them for a few seconds and wondered why they had to be high to go that far with each other. They looked like a couple to me.

Now, thinking of couples, my head snapped over to Roxas and Namine again.

Roxas was by himself now, Namine had joined all the preppy girls.

I must've been high as shit, because I ended up heading over to him and sitting by him. He'd laughed and said; "You look a mess, Axel."

"And you look gorgeous." Then his face'd gone red for a second, gone by a few flashes of the strobe light.

"Are you high or something?"

"Probably." This must've been funny, because he laughed at that, too. I guess I'm a funny guy.

"Whats it like?"

"Just go get high yourself. Think I can describe it an' shit? Nigga please." He laughed again. Yuffie shot me the, 'thats not cool, Axel, thats RACIST' look, but I waved it off.

With my middle finger.

The blonde next to me squirmed in his seat. "Namine wouldn't want me to do that, y'know?"

"Actually, I don't give a fuck about Namine." And he got quiet, because he did.

That sort of pissed me off.

"I figured, most people don't." That took me a little off-guard. But I liked that statement. A lot.

Because it meant other people fucking hated her too.

Oh, glory. I bathed in it for those breif seconds.

Before I got punched in the back of the head.


	2. Right where you're standing

Axel growled, rubbing his head. Stupid fucking move. Why was he rubbing it? It fucking HURT. The pressure wasn't helping.

He shot his eyes up and stared at who said punch had come from, ready to rain hell.

"Uhmm... Seifer?" The blond boy stared at him in a fury, as if he'd done anything to the fuck.

"How DARE you take Larxene from me!" The music stopped. Everybody turned to stare at the fuming idiot. Axel was thoroughly confused.

"Uhhmm...What?" Not seeming to notice the eyes staring at him, Seifer raged on.

"You KNOW I liked her and you went out with her!" Axel twitched one eye.

"Seifer, I didn't go out with her."

"YES YOU DID! Everybody said so." Axel turned to Roxas. The boy seemed upset. His knuckles were white, and his fists were clenched tight. Looked like he was about to kick some ass.

"Seifer... Get your head straight. She's my friend, but I'd never date her." Axel's main thought repeated in his head. Dumbass, I'm GAY.

"And WHY should I believe that?" Rolling his (shockingly) green eyes, Axel waved a hand towards Larxene and Zexion, who were still making out. Leon and Cloud were gone.

They fuck like rabbits. Hot damn.

Seifer stared for a moment, speechless, which was just sooo fucking funny. That silence of people biting their lips and turning their heads.

"Yeah, just by that you can tell we're sure lovers. Totally committed to each other." A snicker. Then laughs.

Seifer stormed out, completely embarrassed. And Axel ALMOST felt sorry for him. Almost.

Not really a 'feel-sorry-for-people' kinda guy.

Everybody, without somebody to stare at, returned to their partying once again. Lights when out. Smoking kept up, dancing whores too. Oh, yippee.

Roxas wasn't mad anymore. Axel didn't bring up the question. Still relying on the excuse of being mildly high (but not really, just pretend high), Axel slung an arm around Roxas' shoulders and nuzzled his face into his long neck, drinking in the other's scent.

Roxas shuddered and his breath hitched, and the redhead's eyes nearly popped open. But he was too smart to let them - _pretend high, pretend high, act like its nothing._ His thoughts sure cleared up, everything else shoving aside to make room for that delicious gasp.

Curiously, he dragged his pointed tongue up Roxas' neck, tracing the jaw and flicking around the shell of the ear.

He heard the gorgeous blonde exhale heavily, leaning into the touch.

Encouraged by the motion, Axel ran his hands up the other's chest, going as far as to place a kiss on those lips. A real kiss. Tongue and all.

And he returned it.

Until he thrashes away, and Namine's shrieking suddenly became clear. As did the silence of the room, and low murmurs of some kids.

Nosy fucks. Way to ruin the moment. Roxas, flushed and probably confused (and dazed from that kickass kiss, Axel told himself), rushed out the room, out the house, even.

That'd be hard to explain. Now his fucking girlfriend (or shall we say, Ex?) was shouting in a sickly high tone of voice at the redhead. Axel rolled his eyes, lighting up another cigarette.

The bitch wanted hell, he'd rain hell.

"Oh, shuttafuck up bitch."

"You stupid fucking slut, fucking faggot! The fuck you think you're doing, you crazy fucking idiot, doing that to my fucking boyfriend! MINE!" Axel smiled.

"I didn't see him fighting back, you dumb bitch. Think you're intimidating 'cause you curse every other word, well I can do that too. Fuck you, bitch, with your old, saggy, blood-belching vagina. Fuck off."

"EXCUSE ME? You sick little fuck, you don't even have an argument. Think you're fucking funny with your sick fucking jokes."

Axel took a long drag on his cigarette and smiled,

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your tampon begging for mercy. Try again?"

The beast attacked. Four girls attempted to restrain it. Snorting, the redhead watched them. Like trying to watch a bunch of nerds take on th' football team. Fucking hilarious.

They dragged her out, taking her to the basement to cool down. Feeling rather victorious, with Larx (and a very exhausted-looking Zexion) flashing him a thumbs up, he sat back and smiled. Smiled at th' world.

Yeahh, put that shit on a pillow or somethin'.


	3. Right on the foyer

Axel flicked the twirly arrow numbly.

"Uhh... Left hand... on red," he muttered, even though it wasn't the actual thing the spinner landed on.

It sure gave him a nice view of Roxas's ass though. Yes, ROXAS, who Larx had plucked off the curb and tossed into the car. Then they'd all retreated to Axel's house.

To play Twister. And shit.

"Ax, whats next?" Larxene was in a very interesting position, sort of making a bridge over Roxas, awkwardly arched. Not even bothering to spin the arrow..thing, Axel pulled one out of nowhere.

"Uhmm...Right hand yellow." Her hand fumbled to go under Roxas' stomach, throwing off her balance.

"Fuck!" She fell, crushing poor little Roxas with her huge, fat ass. Axel rolled his eyes. Way to cheer him up, Larx. Zexion stared around, then shrugged, blowing off his victory completely. He snatched the spinner from Axel's hands.

"My turn." Larexene thwapped him across the back of his head (which made a pretty sweet 'thump') and grabbed it from him.

"MY TURN. You go next." When his emo face didn't work, he retreated back to the Twister mat. Axel watched Roxas, and suddenly got this amazing candy-coated genius double-fudge idea.

To mess with Roxy.

"Left foot blue." Axel watched Roxas make a move, then put his foot on the blue behind his. He blushed. Axel wanted to eat his face right then.

"Right hand yellow." Axel shoved his hand behind the space Roxas chose, sorta tangling the two boys up.

"Right foot blue." The redhead put his foot one dot away from his other foot, and ended up like Larx did last round.

'Cept, he was _under _Roxy, which was MUCH better.

"Left hand green." Roxas almost fell, and his face fell onto Axel's shoulder. He pulled back all awkward and looked away.

"Right hand blue." Shit. Axel leaned forward and snatched a blue space before Zexion took it. He licked at Roxy's collarbone. And, blush! The redhead could've fan-squealed.

"Left foot red." Shit! Axel felt his knees shake a little, and he shoved his foot back to the red space. Why'd it have to be all the way over there? It took him like, forever to get steady again.

"Left hand yellow." He growled.

"You're going to fucking fast!" She just rolled her eyes. Whore, she was ruining his evil plan. Axel looked over his new position. 'Looked like a freeze frame of some kinky crawling pose. Y'know? His eyes caught Roxas, who was wobbling violently. Smiling darkly, Axel leaned forward, pressing his lips against the blond's.

Roxas fell. Choosing to fall with him, the redhead grasped both sides of the other's face, pulling him closer. The blond's leg wrapped around Axel's waist, pulling him flush against him. Zexion stared numbly at them, and looked up at Larx.

"So, I win. Gimme th' fucking spinner." Snatching it out of her hands, he shoved her towards the mat and flicked the arrow giddily. Rolling her eyes, Larxene poked Axel's shoulder, not phased by her friend's stupid make-out fest.

"Aye! Break it up." Axel ignored this, being more interested in shoving his tongue down Roxas's throat, but the blonde pulled back, a deep red. The redhead growled lowly, pretty pissed off. Fucking whore, she ruined the moment!

"Laarrrrxxx!" She sucked her teeth.

"You whores can make out later. Twister, now." Axel balled up the stupid fucking Twister mat, and threw it.

"No more Twister. I'm sick of fucking Twister!" Zexion's smile fell.

"WHAT? But...WHY!?" He looked like he was going to cry. Fucking emo. Axel sighed.

"Next time we play, you get spinner the _whole time_, Zex." He frowned, but shoved the spinner into the box.

"I'mma get the rum, 'kay?" Larxene got up, heading for the liquor cabinet.

"Aye, we're sharing, and don't empty the bottle this time, okay? I'm not made of money." Roxas stared at Axel,

"You...drink?"

Clearing his throat, Axel looked around, as if somebody was watching, "Ahem..._occasionally_. Why, you don't?"

"No..." There was a silence.

"Oh." Roxas seemed very uncomfortable.

"Uhm...Ax?" Axel stared up at the other immediately.

"Should I stay with Namine?" If it weren't for the moment involving him, Axel would've doubled over laughing. Fucking crazy? Why stay with that bitch?

"Are you _seriously_ asking me that?" To be honest, Axel seriously thought Roxy and him were together now. Roxas frowned.

"Ya... Sorry. I know. But like. I've been with her for two years." The redhead opened his mouth, about to list off several reasons why the blond bitch doesn't deserve Roxas's attention, when Zexion butted in.

"You like her that way, Rox?" The blond boy turned to look at him, as if he was god or something. So his views were neutral, its not like it made him some wise man.

"I don't know. She's real close to me. Of course."

"What about Axel?" Roxas turned to stare at Axel for a second, then looked back to Zexion.

"I...I like Axel." For some reason, it made the redhead girlishly excited to hear that.

"More than Namine?" Roxas opened his mouth, but it clamped back shut.

"Uhm... He's...a better kisser." Axel's ego immeasurably boosted.

"Thats not answering the question."

"I...don't know." Axel 'innocently' wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.

"You_ don't know,_ Roxy?" Roxas blushed.

"Sorry, I don't." Axel's cheer slightly broke. It repaired itself quickly. His voice went down to a whisper, and he let his lips brush against the other's neck.

"Want me to clear it up for you?"

"u-Uhm..."

"RUM!" Larxene waltzed into the room, bottle of Puerto Rican rum in her hands. She plopped down next to Axel and Roxas, taking a short swig.

Zexion frowned. "Larx?" She snorted and waved her arms around,

"WELCOME TO TH' CARIBBEAN, LOVE!" Axel would've smiled, if the dumb bitch wasn't interrupting his Roxy seduction.

"Laarrrrxxx!" The blonde girl smirked at him, flicking her red streak of hair back and taking another gulp. Axel growled and snatched the bottle from her hands.

"Pace yourself, whore! Its my rum, anyways!" He wrapped his arms around the bottle possessively. Roxas sighed.

These people were insane.


	4. On this dark day

"YOU DOUCHE, GIMME BACK MY RUM!" Larxene was chasing Axel around the couch, shrieking like a fucking psycho.

"MY rum, MY MONEY!" Axel was downing the bottle at an incredible rate. Giving up on chasing, the blonde (cheated,) jumped over the couch and snatched the bottle out his hands.

At least she was polite enough to wait until he swallowed before thwapping him. Staggering for a second, the redhead dumbly fell, not even bothering to try to catch himself.

Roxas frowned, crawling over to him.

"Axel?"

"Oh, my liver. Oh god, it burns." The frown deepened. Roxas ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

"Your fault..." Axel groaned, rolling over and clinging to the other's leg desperately.

"Nuuu, prince charming, don't leeaaavveee me!" Roxas's brain shut down as Axel's hands went further and further up his leg. Defense?! HE NEEDED DEFENSE!

"Ax, you're drunk." He shoved Axel off him, playing off his inner panic. Axel stared back, pouting.

"Why'd you push me? Y'don't looovvveee me, Roxy?" Seeing the blonde shrink back, Axel crawled over him, pinning his arms down gently. Roxas flushed, feeling his heartbeat being drowned out by a pulse a little... lower on his body. The redhead ran his hands up the other's chest, leaning down and butterfly kissing along Roxas's neck, each brush of his lips against skin sending little bolts of electricity through the blonde.

"a-Axel, stop!" Axel didn't really listen, instead running a hand under the other's shirt, toying with a nipple lazily. Roxas gasped and squirmed, feeling his gut knotting up at an astonishing rate. He had only one hope left...

"l-LARXENE! LARXENE, HELP!" The blonde girl stared over at him numbly, then smirked. Oh god, was that a terrifying face. She sauntered over and bent down, delicately grabbing Axel's foot.

And, TUG.

Thud. Roll.

"FUCK!" Axel groaned, slightly sobered up, grabbing his head which had been mercilessly bashed to the floor. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Had to stop you from molesting your boyfriend."

"I'm not his--"

"I was NOT molesting him." Axel's groans were turning more and more sob-like. Roxas, (though still stunned) crawled over in concern, trying to lift up Axel's chin to look at him.

"Axel, are you ... crying?"

"NO!" Sob. Sob. Larxene, not really feeling guilty about it, skipped off to Zexion. Probably to toy with his mind, like normal. Roxas frowned, running his hands through the redhead's spiky hair soothingly. He was pretty confused. Axel wasn't the crying type. Then he remembered.

He was still drunk.

Rolling his eyes, he attempted to soothe his pathetic, crying boyfriend. Boyfriend? No. Close friend. With. Slight benefits. Roxas flushed, his stomach still tingling.

"I LOVE YOU ROXYYY!" Axel threw his arms around the other, hysterically giggling into Roxas's shirt. The blonde sighed, peeling the redhead off him.

"Ax... Go to bed." Snorting, Axel winked,

"Only if you come witthhh meee," Blushing again, Roxas held his face in his hands.

This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

"So, Zexion." He looked up at her, keeping his typical blank stare. 

"Yeah, Larx?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I am going to determine if you are gay or not." Zexion blinked.

"I think I know I'm not."

"That doesn't make sense. SILENCE!" His mouth clamped shut. God, she was scary.

"Are you interested in me?"

"Yeah." Larxene rolled her eyes. One gay point for that. Way too quick of an answer. Besides, _she_ probably had more testosterone than_ he_ did.

"Is champagne a color or a flavor?" Zexion frowned.

"Uhm... both?" Larxene blinked. Oh, dear. Thats like.. eight gay points.

"Whats your favorite fruit?"

"I guess bananas." The blonde almost cracked up right there. Oh god, was he doing this on purpose? She added ten gay points to her mental chart.

"Okay. Now, repeat after me. I am not gay."

Zexion frowned, mildly confused. "I am NOT gay." Larxene smiled. Twenty gay points! He sounded way too unsure.

"Ah, alright! I've calculated your sexuality." The emo boy stared at her expectantly. She smiled, got up, and left.

And oh, it was so deliciously cruel.

* * *

**Moirag:** I know, I love Say Anything. xD Thanks!

**Takemi-Chan:** YAY! o 3 o I'm glad. I haven't been updating my fics much. This one only had like, one chapter, so I felt bad, and then BOOM! INSPIRATION! Anyway. Thanks for reviewing, ducky. :3

_Grahhh!  
_

_My mind's been pretty slow lately. o.o_

_ I can barely focus. And, completely off-topic:  
_

_Anybody catch I Love New York 2? OHMIGOD, its so pathetic its funny. Anyway._

_Please review! xD_


	5. Right in plain view

Roxas stretched sleepily, arching felinely as he wiped his eyes. When did he fall asleep? Where was he?

"Roxas..."

The blonde blinked dumbly, the feeling of thin arms wrapped around his stomach now clear. He wrenched around. Axel?

"Uhmph... shit." The redhead groaned huskily into the pillow his face had buried itself into, squirming.

Overly innocent for his age, Roxas shoved the redhead off him, blushing darkly. How long has THIS dream been playing through Axel's mind?

Axel opened one eye, half-conscious. A couple blinks, and then the 'oh-shit-i-just-realized-something' widen of the eye.

"Uhh... heyyy, Roxy." The blonde rolled his eyes irritably. He hated that nickname. It sounded like a girl's name. And he was no girl.

HE WAS MAN, DAMN IT!

"You were pitifully drunk last night." The redhead rested his chin on his arms sleepily.

"Really, now? Anything interesting happen?" Not catching the meaning of that, Roxas frowned and shook his head.

"No, you were just pawing on me and Larxene was beating you off every now and then." Seeming mildly disappointed, Axel yawned and stretched, his back cracking audibly. Roxas winced.

"Oh... thats... nice? How're YOU, Roxy?" The blonde sighed.

"Tired."

"Sleep."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking." Axel quirked a brow. It was somewhat intimidating.

"About?"

"About Namine. I should call her and say sorry." The redhead's heart sank. Roxas tried to ignore the crushed look.

He couldn't.

Axel turned over, no longer curious.

"Ax, don't be like that. We've been together for two years." Trying to comfort him, the blonde awkwardly put a hand on Axel's back. "Besides... I'd probably be disowned by my parents. Y'know, the whole gay thing."

"They don't own you."

"No, trust me, they do." Scoffing, Axel squirmed until the other's hand was off his back. Yes, he was selfish. Yes, it was childish to expect him to completely forget about Namine and be all about AXEL now. And YES, he was the type that, if he couldn't have it all, he didn't want any. If he couldn't have Roxas all to himself, he wouldn't even look at the kid. Roxas frowned. "Ax?"

"Call your fucking girlfriend." Roxas, mildly insulted, rolled off the bed and headed down the hallway, habitually tugging his jeans up. He flipped open his cellphone and dialed. He went to push the 'send' button.

His hand fell back on his side. Frowning, he tried again. His hand balled up and shoved into his pocket. He sighed and shut his phone, sinking back against the wall.

What was he gonna do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sexion, you should lighten up. We're just meeting a buddy." Zexion squirmed, trying to break free of the headlock he was in.

She could've mention the whole black belt thing BEFORE this kind of thing happened, but nooooo...

"Larx... can barely... breathe... neck... in pain..." The blonde didn't pay much attention to him, just dragged him along. Operation 'Get Emo Boy A Boyfriend' (KEBAB, since Larxene felt GEBAB didn't have the ring to it.) in progress.

Ohhh, yeahhh.

"Hey fatass!" Larx whirled around. Zexion whirled with her (obviously), and his legs awkwardly flopped against hers before bouncing back to their limp position on the floor. And behind the dizziness and white dots of mild suffocation flashing before his eyes, he saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Shut th' fuck up, Dem." The blonde guy smiled. Zexion fainted. The smile quickly faded.

"Uhmm, is he... dead?" Larx looked down numbly, then back up to the blonde.

"Naww, just unconscious. This was my friend I was talking about." Demyx smirked, tugging at her arms, and she (surprisingly) relinquished her grip on the emo boy's neck. The blonde picked him up, in blunt terms, checking him out. Spinning him around, bouncing him, poking at him. Like a kid at a toy store.

"Daww, he looks like he's asleep. Its so cute." Larxene smiled.

"Y'like? He's totally a fag. He just...doesn't know it yet. You gotta make it clear to him, m'kay?" Another smile from the blonde boy.

"Well, he's sexy."

"Sexion." She corrected.

"GAH! Why didn't I think of that?" They both smirked. Larxene tottered around for a second then looked back to Demyx.

"Well, make him gay, kaythanksbye!" Looking up, Demyx blinked. Nowhere in sight.

Damn, she was fast. Awkward now, he stared at the unconscious teen, finally deciding to throw him over his shoulder. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"'Cause I want it now, I want it now..."_

At the sound of his ringtone, Axel rolled over and fumbled blindly along the sheets for his cellphone.

_"Give me your heart and your soul-"_

His hand felt cool metal. TARGET ACQUIRED. Flipping it open, he let it sit against his cheek, too lazy to hold it there.

"Nyeh?" His way of saying 'hello'. He smiled sleepily at his friend's rushed voice.

"Heyyy Ax, uhmm... I sort of got... a problem?" The redhead frowned.

"Nyeh?" Also his way of asking what happened.

"Yeah, uhmm, Larx set me up with this awesome guy, but he sort of is like, unconscious."

"Nyeh...?" Also his way of asking who he was set up with.

"This cute emo boy, Zexion. Y'know him?"

"NYEHH!?" ...Also his way of expressing complete and total disbelief.

"Okay... so... you know him?"

"He's gay?" This was certainly new information.

"Uhmm, apparently he is, but he doesn't KNOW he is." Axel rolled his eyes. Typical Larxene, doing this kind of thing. Demyx filled the silence. "Can I bring him over there, and I can like... stay at your place for however long?"

"Nyeh." His way of saying that was fine.

"Thanks." Axel flipped his phone shut and tossed it blindly onto some area of his bed. Sonar told him he missed.

* * *

**pride1289:** Thank youu. :) I'm glad you like it. 

**Hyper Kid:** Yay:D I hope you like this one. :3

Again, sorry to all for such slow updates. D:


End file.
